Sonic Youth Re: Uprising
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: In the far future of Mobius Sonic, Shadow and the Chaos Guardian Rage Chaotic have fallen and the world lost to darkness...but now a year after their deaths Hikari Chaotic son of Rage receives a package from Rage. Now with Sonic's son Wind and Shadows son Mason they will attempt to do what their fathers could not...destroy the embodyment of darkness known as Vlagh...
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Youth Re: Uprising**

 **A/n: This is a remake of my unfinished story Sonic Youth: Uprising hence the Re in the title. So here you go! Later one some OCs will be needed if you have a new OC you want to get out there then you can submit via PM.**

 **Prolouge: The Downfall**

"It's over Vlagh!" Sonic yells looking at the figure before them

"I think you need to reevaluate your situation here hedgehog." The figure chuckles "You and Shadow are out of energy while I still have other ways to attack."

"That's what you think." Sonic says "We are not out of options yet!" he pants as the Chaos Emeralds appear.

'Is that your last resort?" Vlagh laughs before he blasts the seven emeralds and the shatter. Then he laughs "What will you do now?!"

"it's over…" Shadow says looking at Sonic "Guess this is it."

"Guess you're right buddy…" Sonic chuckles as they watch Vlagh charge an energy beam and fire it. But…death never came…instead they heard a voice! "Chaos Barricade!" it shouted. Sonic and Shadow look to see that a barrier had protected them.

"What?!" Vlagh shouts looking at the two "Who could have done that!" it was then a red blur dropped from above. Dust blinded everyone from the impact. When everything cleared there stood a crimson hedgehog his dark grey jacket flailing in the wind. In his right hand was a sword.

"Sorry I'm late I had some other stuff to deal with." He chuckles putting the sword across his shoulders.

"Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog…" Vlagh smirks

"Thanks for the little diving adventure Vlagh but it's over." Rage says pointing the sword at him.

"That's what you think! I shattered the Chaos Emeralds! You have no power!" Vlagh laughs

"Wrong." Rage smiles as his eyes glow "I still have power. You forgot that I can draw power from the natural Chaos Energy unlike Sonic and Shadow can." He chuckles "Hya!" he yells firing a Chaos Lance at Vlagh who leaps out of the way. Rage however follows up with a combo of sword attacks but misses and Vlagh counters with a downward kick. Showing no mercy he dives at Rage who when lands thrusts his sword up and hits Vlagh in the arm.

"Ugh!" Vlagh grunts backing off for a second. Rage engages again planning to show no mercy to his foe. Vlagh grabs Rage's sword and them kicks him back before pointing Rage's own blade at him. "Check…mate!" he laughs

"Is that so?" Rage chuckles

"Why are you so smug?!" Vlagh yells "I have your weapon and you are defenseless!"

"We'll just see about that!" Rage says as the sword vanishes from Vlagh's hands only to appear in Rage's once again. With a swift slice Rage tried to attack Vlagh who jumps off just in time for him to miss. Rage then leaps to his feet and looks at Vlagh as the dark creature fires a beam of energy that Rage blocks. Next thing Rage knew… "BAM!" he was stabbed in the chest from behind. Rage looks to see a Blade of Chaos… he then turns to see a dark grey wolf his amber eyes glowing with ambition matching an evil grin on his face.

"Farewell…Rage the Hedgehog…" he chuckles

"D-Dex…d-damn you!" Rage curses falling down as his vision blurs. He soon found himself within his inner world where Bureijingukaosu's spirit looked at him "Blade…this is my end…in a year my son Hikari will be 16…the box I prepared…after that day please send it to him with you in it…" he begs

"That is your final request Rage?" the dragon asks.

"Yes…if at nothing Hikari can stop Vlagh and Dex…otherwise I am ready…return me to the Chaos Relam."

"Very well Rage." It sighs.

"I just have one more thing to do…" Rage then answers.

"Rage!" Sonic yells as he and Shadow watch his body fall. But then Rage grabs Dex by the scruff.

"This isn't over Dex…" Rage says "While this light may extinguish there is yet my blood to spare…just you wait…you will not win!" he coughs before his body vanishes in specs of light.

"Now for you two…" Dex smiles with a slice each he decapitates the two heroes and laughs with Vlagh.

"Now that they are dead The New Freedom Fighters will lose their hope and soon all of Mobius will be…OURS!" Vlagh laughs

"Indeed…" Dex chuckles…

 **Chapter I: Enter Hikari, Wind and Mason**

' _In the year 2088 a world gap was bridged and the evil embodiment of darkness known as Vlagh crossed worlds to Mobius. He tried to destroy the world but he was stopped by three great heroes. Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and the new Chaos Guardian Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog. Afterwards the three settled down and had a son. Sonic and Sally Acorn had a son Wind. Wind shares his father's speed. Shadow settled down with someone and had a child Mason. Lastly Rage settled down with a female hedgehog known as Rebecca and they had a son known as Hikari or Light._

 _Then in the year 2102 Mobius was thrown into chaos as Dr. Eon Robotnik the son of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik used his father's army of robots to take over Mobius. With the remaining free population living in an underground hideout known as New Knothole the New Freedom Fighters lead by Sonic, Shadow and Rage have waged war against the evil "Robuttkid". Soon the three great heroes were killed. The rebellion fell apart and hope looks grim for the remaining population. Now the year is 2106 Wind and Mason are both 15 years old and Hikari now 16.'_

 _-Unknown Report by The New Freedom Fighters_

Hikari was running back home with a box. Hikari was about the size of an average hedgehog. He was a dark crimson red with emerald green eyes. He wore a dark grey jacket with two red stripes in the center. It was once his fathers. This covered a dark blue shirt with the kanji symbol 光. The symbol which mean Hikari, his name. Jeans with cargo pockets covered his legs. His shoes were yellow with a black cross on them. His gloves were black and fingerless with two pale-green inhibitor rings. As he burst through the door Wind who had been watching Fairy Tail on the TV looked over and Mason who was listening to music took his headphones off. "What's up Hikari?" Wind asks standing up. Wind was also about average size. He was a light purple color with the same green eyes as Sonic. He was wearing a loose T-shirt with a star on it. The shirt was black and white not really flashy, he had on simple jeans for his pants. His shoes were simply blue and he had white gloves. Mason was wearing an old GUN outfit that Shadow gave him. So he was covered in black and grey colors with a white GUN on his chest. He was a light grey with black hair and red tips. His eyes amber. The three had been best friends since they were kids and were now living together mainly because there was limited space for people in New Knothole. Hikari puts the box down and the two look "It's from Rage?" Wind asks "But how can that be possible? All of our parents have been dead for years!"

"I don't know…" Hikari answers "But something tells me that this wasn't a coincidence."

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it already!" Mason demands and Hikari opens the box. Inside was a letter and something that made all three of them gasp. "It can't be!" Mason says

"I thought Robuttkid destroyed them!" Wind says as Hikari takes out one by one… "The Chaos Emeralds!" Wind gasps as Hikari grabs the note.

' _Dear Hikari,_

 _If you are reading this then you may or may not know by now but I am dead. In this package I have three things. One being this letter obviously but also The Seven Chaos Emeralds and… Bureijingukaosu my Blade of Chaos. Hikari it was tradition many, many years ago for the son of a Chaos Guardian to take up the responsibility of their father if he was to be killed. Normally they were already trained. You have asked before what your Inhibitor Rings were for and now you will know…Hikari it's your turn to take up this sword. Become the Chaos Guardian and do what Sonic, Shadow and I could not; destroy Dr. Eon Robotnik and save Mobius. It is up to you, Wind and Mason._

 _Regretfully your father,_

 _Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog'_

"What's this?" Mason asks pulling a sword out making a large dragon of fire appear from it "Hands off me mortal!" it yells looking at the three. It then rests his gaze on Hikari who was giving him a glare. "So you are Hikari…" it says, the voice sounded old and wise yet it burned with fury and power. "I am the spirit of this blade. I now belong to you…" he says as Hikari grabs the blade and feels the warm fires in his hand. With it he felt knowledge… "What you see and feel now are all the basic Chaos Abilities available to you." The dragon though gone spoke "They are only the most basic of what you can do but all I can force teach you. Any other abilities you must learn on your own. Now you know what must be done."

"Does this mean?" Wind asks "We're going to stop Robuttkid?"

"Indeed." Hikari says "The time has come for someone to do something and I can't think of anyone else to bring an uprising then us. Our fathers were the strongest of all. So it's time we live up to their legacy and save Mobius!"

"Sounds crazy." Mason smirks "I am in."

"Sounds good to me!" Wind smiles "Let's quit wasting time!"

A few minutes later they were finally outside of New Knothole and saw just what had happened. "It's all…a giant metropolis." Wind says "Who the hell did it though? There is no way this is Robuttkid's doing."

"Wind is right." Mason says "This is too rustic for any Robotnik taste."

"I agree…I mean a castle? Who the hell builds a castle out of stone in this day and age?" Hikari scoffs "Come on let's search for clues but be careful…can you feel that?"

"You mean the dark energy?" Wind asks and Hikari nods "I see…it does feel out of place." He thinks.

"I say we try that castle I bet our culprit will be up there." Mason says.

"But what about the creatures guarding the entrance?" Sonic asks

"You mean the Dark Spawns?" Hikari asks "Well we'll find another way in come on!" he says. The group then wanders around before they find a small door that was unguarded and they use it to get inside. Once inside they climb all the way up…Soon a large pair of double doors stood before them and they looked at each other before nodding and busting it down together. Inside after the dust cleared they could see a pure black hedgehog like figure with glowing re eyes look at them.

"It seems I have guests…" it says in a cold scratchy voice that felt like ice to the ears.

"You're not Robuttkid…" Wind says

"You mean Eon Robotnik?" the figure laughs "He was but a pawn! I am the ruler of this planet so that tells me you are of The New Freedom Fighters…I thought I took care of you all after I killed Sonic, Shadow and that pest Rage." He scoffs "Hear my name and know it well for it is the name of fear, I am Vlagh the Master of Darkness…" he smiles turning around to look out the large balcony "guess not I will give you this chance to leave now and I will not harm you."

"Well you heard him" Wind says as he and Mason back off

"NO!" Hikari yells clenching his fists making not only Wind and Mason look in shock but Vlagh shoots around and looks at Hikari before yelling "What did you just say mortal?!" the tyrant demands. Hikari pants before looking at Vlagh "I said no…" he answers calmly summoning his sword and pointing it at him. "Burn…" he begins as his blade catches fire

"That weapon…!" Vlagh gasps "That's…."

"Ryuu Bureijingukaosu!" Hikari then shouts as his sword changes into a dragon wing like sword. "You killed my father…" Hikari growls "I will not let you get away with this Vlagh!" Hikari yells his anger welling up.

"How did you get ahold of that weapon?!" Vlagh gasps

"I am Hikari Chaotic the Hedgehog son of Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog…I am the remaining light and I will destroy you Vlagh!" Hikari yells

"So that's why…no wonder you remind me of that red bastard…you share the same eyes…" Vlagh chuckles "But you are not worth my time nor are you worthy of battling me. IF you want to kill me so badly prove it. Kill my commanders and then we will fight."

"Coward!" Hikari yells "Fight me here and now!"

"I have made my choice…" Vlagh says

"Hikari that's enough…" Wind says

"Well I am not leaving until we fight!" Hikari yells

"You're just as persistent too…" Vlagh sighs "Look kid, you might look like Rage Chaotic and claim to be his son but you are no match for me. You should take this opportunity to become strong enough to face me…besides without the Chaos Emeralds you stand no chance." Vlahg laughs but Hikari then flashes a Chaos Emerald

"I beg to differ…" he chuckles. Vlagh growls "My father gave me these!"

"Damn even dead that hedgehog is a pain in the ass…" Vlagh growls. "I have no other option…" he sighs before using some power to force the three to different locations to separate them. "Listen well you three this is my land now! You are not worthy to face me! Come back in 100 years! Next time you even come close to my castle I will kill you!"

Hikari had appeared in a forest and screams "Coward!" before the dragon spirit of his sword appears once again. "Hikari." It says "What is it Blade?" The hedgehog asks

"Blade?" it asks

"Yeah I gotta call you something to address you without accidentally triggering your little change. But what is it?" Hikari answers

"Vlagh was right while you may have the power you do not know how to use that power Hikari." Blade warns "You should use this time to train, get better so that you can one day face him."

"But what he has done is unforgivable!" Hikari curses

"While you are right Hikari remember: There is never one way to solve a problem. But those who take the easy shortcuts end up pawns of darkness. You are a Chaos Guardian and now you must walk that path. It is a path of hardships and pain. But if you reach the end then and only then can you face Vlagh and have a chance to win.

"Well alright then." Hikari says "What do I have to do?"

"Somwhere on Mobius Vlagh has five great beasts known as The Dark Masters. They are the strongest dark beings under him. You kill them then you will know you are ready."

"How am I supposed to do that? I barely know anything related to the power that I now have…surely there has to be some way I can learn more!" Hikari argues

"Well there might be one person who can help…granted you can find him…" Blade answers

"Who?" Hikari asks

"His name is Chaotix the Wolf. He trained your father…unless you want trained by Dex?" Blade smirks

"Never… I know about Dex he's the one who betrayed the Chaos Guardians…his nickname is 'The Fallen Guardian.' I would never ask him…not after what he did to my father." Hikari answers "But before I look for Chaotix I need to find Wind and Mason… I can't help but worry…they're strong sure but I have no idea what could be after us. I mean…we're against the one who is essentially the ruler of the planet."

"Do not worry Hikari. Perhaps you can find people to help you? The New Freedom Fighters may have lost hope after Sonic, Shadow and Rage were killed, and the Chaos Emeralds were believed to have been destroyed. But imagine if they learned about you and that the Chaos Emeralds are still here? Surely they would believe that there is still a chance to save the world!"

"You're right Blade." Hikari says "Let's find Chaotix then. I have a lot to learn before I will be ready."

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter II: Truth, A Rivalry Rekindled

**Chapter II: Truth, A rivalry rekindled.**

"Actually Hikari, he is dead." Blade says. "Before your father perished Chaotix died trying to protect the Chaos Realm…I am afraid you are on your own."

"What?!" Hikari yells "How the hell am I going to do anything then!?"

"That is up to you." Blade says "While you're father entrusted me as a weapon unto you I do not entrust my power unto you. If you wish to wield me properly and not just as some sword prove your heart's determination. Show me your true intentions."

"I have no idea what you mean…but I will show to you that the only thing that matters is avenging my father…and protecting what matters." Hikari says

"I pray you do so…" Blade says vanishing.

"So this is it…I am on my own." Hikari says to himself.

"No man you got us!" Wind says leaning on Hikari's shoulder.

"Actually guys…I know you want to help but…I want you to stay here for now." Hikari says.

"What? Why?" Wind asks.

"You can't expect us to stay here!" Mason scoffs.

"Guys…we don't even know what is going on right now. I want you to stay here while I search for information. Somebody has to protect the town. I can trust you two to do it…" Hikari says.

"Just be sure to come get us before you fight that bastard who killed our parents got it?" Mason asks and Hikari nods. With a wave the dark red hedgehog leaves the town into the vast unknown world beyond.

Hikari travels for a few miles when he is suddenly stopped by black creatures. "Dark Spawns!" he exclaims drawing his sword. "Here?" he was thinking about how in the world they could be here. When one jumped at him from behind he turns a holding his own weapon out destroys the enemy. Another attacks him only for the same fate to befall it as well.

"That's enough." A voice echoes. The Dark Spawns then look and see a pure black hedgehog figure with blood red eyes. His body covered in dark purple markings a dark energy flowed from him. "Leave the boy alone." He says in the cold voice walking up to Hikari who kept his sword brandished unsure as to this strangers intentions or nature. "You can put your sword down boy. I mean no harm."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Hikari asks not budging.

"I guess you can't." the figure says. "What are you doing out here?"

"I…I am not even sure myself." Hikari replies "But who are you? I haven't met anyone who can command Dark Spawns!"

"My name is Vlagh…you know the overlord." The hedgehog figure chuckles "You see me as I choose to look. I prefer this look as it is intimidating to my enemies."

"Vlagh…" Hikari echoes as a flare burns in his eye and he glares at the hedgehog. "Then that means…you…you're the one who…"

"Killed Sonic and Shadow?" Vlagh chuckles "Yes, and that cursed Chaos Guardian Rage Chaotic too!" he laughs.

"Then…you…" Hikari pauses as the emotions within him stirred.

"Huh? What's wrong with you kid?" Vlagh asks as suddenly Hikari slashes at him. Vlagh jumps back avoiding the attack. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he screams.

"You're the one who killed my father!" Hikari yells getting into a battle stance.

"Who are you?" Vlagh asks looking at Hikari.

"My name is Hikari Chaotic…" he answers.

"C-Chaotic?!" Vlagh asks.

"Yes, I am Hikari Chaotic the Hedgehog. I am the son of The Chaos Guardian Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog." Hikari snarls.

Vlagh looks at the child in surprise. Then he looked at the battle stance. It reminded him of Rage…his son barred the same battle posture that his father did! "This is impossible…even dead he is a pain in my ass…" Vlagh thinks "What's worse is I cannot take care of him right now as I am still recovering from my last return here."

"You look just like the red rat." Vlagh spits "It's a shame that soon enough you will share the same fate as he." He glares at Hikari and frowns. "This is your chance to save yourself. Do not pursue me and do not attempt to attack, overthrow or kill me and I promise to leave you alone Hikari Chaotic."

"Sorry Vlagh…" Hikari shouts. "You killed my father. I cannot let you get away with that!" he screams.

"Very well…" Vlagh says charging a dark beam. 'Good thing he has yet to learn anything about being a Chaos Guardian. It makes him an easy kill." Vlagh thinks ass he fires and Hikari looks in complete shock. A bright light obscures him from Vlaghs vision as Vlagh laughed. However to his dismay when Hikari was once again visible he stood there now looking more confident and more like Rage. "How is this possible?!"

"Sorry Vlagh but I am not as easy to take down as you might think." Hikari says in a voice that much more resembled Rage's. But that was not all. Hikari was taller and brighter as well. Unsure what to do Vlagh vanishes into thin air and Hikari suddenly returns to normal.

"What the…" Hikari says holding his head. "What just happened?"

"You okay?" A voice echoes in his head.

"Fine….but who are you?" Hikari asks

"I am a spirit who has imbued himself within you. I was sealed in that sword you now carry." The voice answers "You are Hikari Chaotic. It is nice to meet you."

"Well Mr. Spirit what is your name?" Hikari asks

"Right now my name is of no importance." The voice says. "But I have come to help aide you. With Chaotix dead you are up to being selftaught."

"But how can I hope to defeat someone like Vlagh without any formal training? Or any training at all for that matter?" Hikari asks.

"You're not missing much. Most of your 'training' as a Chaos Guardian is you discovering the extent of your powers on your own.

"But how do you know that?" Hikari asks.

"Well I am another spirit stuck inside the most powerful Blade of Chaos ever made. So what could that make me?" the voice asks

"That means….you were a Chaos Guardian!" Hikari explains. "But what do I do to teach myself?"

"Battle, reach your limits then break them! You hold Bureijingukasou and he will reveal to you how to use your powers when he believes you are ready. You must aim for being able to Access his second release form. Then and only then will you have a chance to defeat Vlagh." The voice replies.

"Alright I got it I will fight till I can fight no more…" Hikari nods.

"Good luck Hikari Chaotic." The voice says. Then silence

"Don't worry whoever you are." Hikari says "I promise I will learn all that I can so that I can save this planet. I will not let anything stop me!" he swears.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
